


Dear John - the playlist

by hopelesslybenaddicted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dear John Fandom, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslybenaddicted/pseuds/hopelesslybenaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of songs related to the characters and events described in the fic "Dear John" by wendymarlowe. I absolutely love the fic, and I needed something to do to fill the agonizing wait between chapters, so I came up with this playlist. Some of the songs relate to what was said in John and Sherlock's messages/chats, and some of them are just how I think one or both of them may have been feeling during/after the chapters they're posted for. As of now, that fic is not yet finished, so I will continue to add songs as new chapters are published. Huge thanks to wendymarlowe for publishing this crazy story and making us all fall in love with the John and Sherlock relationship in a new way. Thanks also to those of us who've been "in the trenches" of the comments section, and those in my tumblr network who made suggestions and encouraged me to share this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John - the playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



For your listening/read-along convenience, I have made a playlist of all of these songs (except chapter 41) on YouTube! [Find it here.](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLzC41BmuiYhvvHeRvvZ4hGTPUou52DG2) I may add/change/remove songs as more of the fic is posted or if I find one I think fits better. Enjoy!

 

Chapter 1: Undiscovered – James Morrison

Chapter 2: Ask Me How I Am – Snow Patrol

Chapter 3: Just Looking – Stereophonics

Chapter 4: First Day of my Life – Bright Eyes

Chapter 5: You Don’t Know – Milow

Chapter 6: I Will Possess Your Heart – Death Cab for Cutie

Chapter 7: Waste – Phish

Chapter 8: Imaginary Love – Rufus Wainwright

Chapter 9: Can’t Let Go – Landon Pigg

Chapter 10: Fix the World Up for You – James Morrison

Chapter 11: All My Little Words – The Magnetic Fields

Chapter 12: Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want – The Smiths

Chapter 13: Home – Michael Bublé

Chapter 14: Glorious – Muse

Chapter 15: Near to You – A Fine Frenzy

Chapter 16: Crush – David Archuleta

Chapter 17: Easier to Lie – Aqualung

Chapter 18: What If We Could – Blue October

Chapter 19: Distance – Christina Perri

Chapter 20: What If – Coldplay

Chapter 21: I Need Some Sleep – Eels

Chapter 22: X & Y – Coldplay

Chapter 23: O Come O Come Emmanuel – Pentatonix

Chapter 24: From Where You are – Lifehouse

Chapter 25: Fastlove – George Michael

Chapter 26: Give a Little More – Maroon 5

Chapter 27: Gravity – John Mayer

Chapter 28: Do I Wanna Know – Arctic Monkeys

Chapter 29: Possibility – Lykke Li

Chapter 30: Coming Home – Skylar Grey (ANO Remix)

Chapter 31: Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows

Chapter 32: Stay – Rihanna

Chapter 33: Car Crash – Matt Nathanson

Chapter 34: The Only Exception – Paramore

Chapter 35: I Need You Tonight – INXS

Chapter 36: Freeek – George Michael

Chapter 37: Supermassive Black Hole – Muse

Chapter 38: Growing On Me – The Darkness

Chapter 39: Slow Show – The National

Chapter 40: In the Next Room – Neon Trees

Chapter 41: I Wanna Be Your Lover – Prince (there's not a version on YouTube so it's not on my playlist but [here's a link](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x15zj5c_prince-i-wanna-be-your-lover-official-video_music) on Dailymotion)

Chapter 42: Better Man – James Morrison

Chapter 43: The Light – Sara Bareilles

Chapter 44: Feeling Good – Muse

Chapter 45: A Message – Coldplay

Chapter 46: Lie in the Sound – Trespassers William

Chapter 47: Love is Hard – James Morrison

Chapter 48: The Scientist – Coldplay

Chapter 49: Till Kingdom Come – The Autumn Film

Chapter 50: Oh It Is Love – Hellogoodbye

Chapter 51: Soul Singing – Black Crowes

Chapter 52: Tonight’s the Night – Rod Stewart

Chapter 53: Donde Estas Yolanda – Pink Martini

Chapter 54: Little of Your Time – Maroon 5

Chapter 55: Won’t Back Down – Mat Kearney

Chapter 56: Say Something – A Great Big World

Chapter 57: Look After You – The Fray

Chapter 58: Blue Orchid – White Stripes

Chapter 59: I’ll Be Waiting – Adele

Chapter 60: Is It Any Wonder – Keane

Chapter 61: To Make You Feel My Love – Adele

Chapter 62: Makes Me Wonder – Maroon 5

Chapter 63: Come Home - OneRepublic

 


End file.
